Fly Away to Stars Hollow
by fangirll2017
Summary: Kira has to get out of Beacon Hills. She's on the run and the only person she knows of to stay with is her long lost cousin Lane Kim. But will her pursuer find her in Stars Hollow? Will the promised chaos and pain follow? Kira is the only one with the power to stop the nogitsune... but at what cost?
1. Next Stop: Stars Hollow

Kira gazed out the bus window, mesmerized by the beautiful setting sun. Her heart already was aching missing her parents, wishing she had had the time to visit her friends one last time before she departed. To visit Scott. However she knew they would ask why she was leaving… she couldn't bear to cause them concern. It was safer if they thought she still needed to learn control from the Skinwalkers. She'd mastered control only a few months ago, and now it seemed she needed all of it to control herself to not call out to her friends for help.

Kira realized she was still holding the folded paper her father gave her earlier that day, tightly in her hand. Though she had it's contents now memorized, she still opened it and stared at the words written in her father's haste speed.

 _Stars Hollow_

 _Lane Kim_

With a sigh, Kira leaned back on her bus seat. She needed to disappear and her parents knew this. Apparently this 'Lane Kim' was a long lost cousin of hers. Lane's mother and Kira's father were second cousins, who had never met, but maybe once, yet still knew of each other's existence. Kira prayed that Lane would be accepting of her company, though she most likely had no idea who she was.

A noise came from Kira's bag. She reached in and retrieved her phone to find a text from her mother.

"Let us know when you arrive. We love you and are so proud of you. Be brave."

The bus came to a stop. Kira leaned her neck from side to side, hearing it crack. The next stop was Stars Hollow.

With the help of some music, Stars Hollow approached quickly and Kira shuffled off the bus along with a few others. The town seemed fairly quiet and serene for a Friday night, that Kira couldn't help but feel some peace inside her. However as soon as she began to walk, the ongoing fear once again gripped her stomach. Perhaps she should get some food.

Having no idea where to start first, Kira got the attention of the first person she could, a short woman, accompanied by a tall man.

"Um, hi, excuse me, sorry," Kira began awkwardly, "could you point me in the direction of the nearest restaurant or diner?"

"Oh sure thing, sugar," the woman said in a loud voice. "Luke's Diner is right over there, on the other side of the gazebo, you can't miss it! What's your name, you new here?"

"Yeah I am, I'm, um," Shit. Kira thought. I should've come up with a cover, the less people who know I'm here the better. "I'm Kira." Well, there goes any cover. God, for a fox I'm not very… foxy.

"Nice to meet ya, Kira," the woman said, squeezing Kira's arm. "I'm Babette, and this is Morey. I'd love to walk you over and chat a while, but Morey here ate some bad tuna, so we gotta get on home. We'll catch up tomorrow!"

Babette waved happily at Kira as her and Morey walked off in the direction of their house. Kira couldn't help but smile as she waved back and watched as they disappeared around the corner.

Kira entered Luke's Diner and was hit immediately with the wonderful smell of hamburgers and fries wafting from a table near the door. Two girls were seated there, and as the older one took a bite, the younger asked her, "How are you so hungry after dinner at Grandma's?"

"Really? Have you learned nothing as my daughter? I'm not sure you can handle that fancy education at Yale, if you are still astonished by my eating habits."

"Oh that's right, my mistake. You carry on."

Kira smiled to herself at their conversation and approached the register.

"What can I get for you?" A man in flannel and a blue backwards baseball cap addressed her.

"Just fries to go please. Also," she added as he turned to go away, "um, I was wondering if maybe, I mean this seems like a pretty small town, so maybe you would know where someone named Lane Kim, lives?"

"Yeah actually, she works here," the man replied, looking a little confused. "Who're you?"

"Oh I'm Kira."

"Luke." Luke extended his hand and Kira awkwardly shook it.

"You know Lane?" said the younger girl at the table near the door. Kira turned to face her.

"I'm Rory," the girl said, "this is my mom, Lorelai."

Lorelai waved.

"Hi. I don't actually know Lane, but I know of her. We're sort of long lost cousins. Anyway do you know where I can find her?"

"Actually she's been staying with me at my dorm at Yale. I'm staying here for the weekend, but she's still there. I can take you there. There's an extra couch you can sleep on and don't mind my roommates, they're a little weird."

"Really? It's already late, I don't want to cause any inconvenience…"

Rory shook her head. "It's no inconvenience! Let me just call Lane and tell her what's going on before we get there."

Rory stood and addressed Lorelai. "I'll be back, Mom."

Lorelai smiled, "Okay, hun, drive safe."

Luke appeared by Kira's side. "Here are your fries."

"Thanks," Kira replied handing him some cash. "Keep the change."

The car ride with Rory was quiet to begin with, but soon Rory began to talk and Kira couldn't help but realize how good of a conversationalist she was, even while they were both a little awkward. But then Rory asked the question.

"So… why are you here?"

"It's difficult to explain. I'm in a little bit of trouble, nothing to worry about, but I didn't have anywhere else to go."

At least half of that was true.

Rory nodded. "Lane's mom just kicked her out. That's why she's been staying with me. What's happened with you?"

That was the perfect alibi!

"Something similar…" Kira said quietly. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay that's fair."

In the silence that followed, Kira felt a little itchy as she thought about the true reason she came to Stars Hollow. The reason she had to run. She hoped it wouldn't follow her here. If she was the reason chaos and pain came to this nice town in the months that followed… she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She took a shaky breathe. The nogitsune was back. And it wanted revenge, on her, and would destroy anything in it's path to get it.


	2. The Dream

Rory pulled into the parking lot and Kira felt a little relieved. She was finally going to face her cousin.

"Thank you again, Rory."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"It's okay, I've just got my backpack and bag. I still can't believe you go to school at Yale…"

"Me either, some days it seems like a lot to handle. But it's fun! I love learning."

Kira smiled. "That's good. Well, I'll see you?"

"Yep!" Rory waved as she drove off, leaving Kira with her room number. Kira took a second to compose herself and set off to find the room.

She knocked and breathed a little to make sure she was in control. The door opened and there stood Lane, slight surprise on her face.

"Hi I'm Kira… Did Rory call you? I just met Rory, I was looking for you, um. Hi."

"Yeah she did, come on in. I'm Lane."

Kira shuffled inside the dorm room and closed the door quietly behind her. The room seemed very nice; considering it was a college dorm she'd thought it would be a little more… cramped. Perhaps housing accommodations are better at ivy league colleges.

"Well I'd offer you something to eat or drink, but unfortunately this isn't exactly my place. It's just temporary living arrangements since, well."

"It's okay, Rory told me. I'm also in a… not so good place and you're the only person I knew of."

Lane nodded. "You aren't in any trouble right?"

"Well nothing too bad… is it okay that I'm here?"

"Yeah of course! We'd probably both be best off if we stuck together!" Kira couldn't believe how nice everyone was she met here. Lane seemed fairly chipper, though Kira wondered how much of it she was just putting on.

"You can choose whichever couch you'd like, you're probably tired," Lane began, "Not that you have to, or look tired or anything! That's not what I mean. I only mean… a couch. Is there. For when you're tired."

With a small kind laugh, Kira responded, "Thanks! Really, thank you so much… I think I will get some sleep now."

"Oh don't mention it! I need to sleep too, gotta get back to Stars Hollow tomorrow for work."

"Right, Luke's Diner." Kira sat on the couch nearest the window and removed her boots, placing them on the floor up against the it.

"Yeah. I guess you could come with me? You could always tour around Stars Hollow for a day anyway."

When Kira nodded, Lane awkwardly nodded back, her excited energy focused now in her hands as she swung them together in front of her over and over.

"Ok well cool then! Um, see you, see you in the morning."

Lane left for her, Rory, and Paris's room.

"Night!" Kira called after her. The strangeness was felt by both of them and Kira felt bad about intruding on this dorm room and her cousin's life so suddenly. But what choice did she have?

The silky soft couch hugged her shape as she leaned into it, her head coming in contact with one of the pillows, carrying her steadily into her dreams.

 _The night held a slight chill and an ominous darkness, as though the air itself knew what was approaching. Kira stood in the clearing of the forest, realizing all too well where she was. Slowly, she stepped forward to the cut tree in the center of the clearing, not seeming to be able to control herself. She urged her feet back, to turn and run, but they seemed to have a mind of their own, dragging her forward with painstaking effort. As she approached the Nemeton, she heard the distant buzzing, growing closer and closer, causing shivers up her spine and the hair on her arms to stand up in discomfort. When her toes touched the edge of the Nemeton, she stopped. Finally, the noise she'd been hearing was made clear to her as she saw hundreds, if not thousands, of flies swarming together and forming a shape. A shape of a boy. Kira held her breath as it solidified and within seconds she was staring at…_

 _Stiles. Except that it wasn't Stiles. The skin around his eyes was red and the dark amused glint present in the look he gave her was enough to make her want to scream. But she didn't. She knew she had to stay strong, she knew she could defeat him. This time for good._

 _"Come on, come on," she willed herself to say something, "Speak, Kira, damn it!"_

 _The nogitsune spoke in a drawling voice. "Did you really think killing me would be so easy? I spent so much time in Stiles' body, I don't need a host anymore. I've memorized this one. And trust me Kira, you're going to be sorry you ever tried to 'change me'."_

 _Her feet finally followed her lead as she broke free of the hold they'd had on her will, like a magnet, and began running as fast as she could to the forest, looking for anything she could pick up as a weapon along the way. The void's dark laugh echoed throughout the trees._

 _"Wake up, Kira," He taunted. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

 _She screamed when he appeared right in front of her, gripping her shoulders tightly and shaking her._

With a start, Kira opened her eyes, to see Lane, holding her by her shoulders. A cold sweat was covering her body and her shirt felt soaked.

Lane was breathing almost as heavily as Kira. "Thank God, you're awake. You were screaming… you okay?" Concern and slight fear was etched on her face. Kira couldn't blame her. Why shouldn't she be scared? Just after meeting Kira, she began to scream into the night.

"Yeah," Kira breathed, "I'm fine. What time is it?"

Lane looked unconvinced that Kira was 'fine' but she replied. "A quarter to seven. I need to get ready to go to Stars Hollow… do you still want to come?"

Kira nodded. Anything to get the Void off her mind seemed to be a good idea.

It was around ten in the morning when they arrived back in Stars Hollow. After agreeing on a time in the afternoon to meet up again, Lane headed into Luke's Diner.

"Luke!" she called, "Luke I'm here!"

"Lane," he greeted her as she slipped past him behind the counter. "Hey did you find out what your cousin wanted?"

"She needs a place to crash… and I wouldn't mind a better one myself to be honest. I'm okay with her staying, I guess, but she's a little… strange."

Luke gave a sarcastic laugh, "well she'll fit right in with this nutcase of a town."

"Yeah. I guess." Lane responded a little absently, gazing off in front of her.

Soon enough, Lane was busy serving customers and clearing plates. It was better, doing something to get her mind off Kira and trying to shake the feeling that her presence was a bad thing. Maybe she just attracted bad luck in all parts of her life. Maybe if she had just been the perfect daughter… no. She needed to stop thinking this way. Lane couldn't change who she was any more than Mrs. Kim could, or Kira could. And it was time she accepted that.

With a sigh, Lane began writing a customer's order. She was so entranced by the task in front of her and her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the door opened. However she did notice, when a familiar voice said her name.

"Lane."

With a gasp, she looked up from her notes and met Dave Rygalski's kind eyes.

"Dave," she breathed, surprised, but beyond happy. Since Dave had started college in California, they'd come to the unspoken agreement that this meant their relationship was over. She'd cried more nights than she cared to admit, missing the boy who had stayed up all night, reading the Bible for her mother, who she had shared her first, secret kiss on her porch, away from Mrs. Kim's prying eyes.

"Why, how, what're you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!"

Dave's smile lighted up his face and Lane mirrored it. They embraced, not noticing the confused look on the old man's face who had been ordering his breakfast.

"I missed you," Dave said quietly into her shoulder.

"Ahem," the man said impatiently.

"Oh," a still smiling Lane broke off the hug and turned back. "Caesar, I'm taking my break now!" She practically screamed to the kitchen behind her. In the background she heard Caesar sigh, but she didn't care. Dave was here.

Dave smiled. "Let's go outside for a bit?"

Lane nodded in excitement, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. Holding hands, they headed for the door.


	3. A Hunch

The town was happy. More than that. It was content, at peace. Even with the little problems between people, such as Luke and Taylor, Kira knew they all felt like one large family. It was a comforting feeling to her, realizing that they adopted her so suddenly as well. Once again she crossed paths with Babette, this time with her friend, Ms. Patty, apparently the town's dance teacher. After telling them she was Lane's cousin and visiting from California for a little while, the whole town seemed to know within the hour.

Beacon Hills was a small town as well, but nowhere near as well connected as Stars Hollow apparently was. People on the street and in the different shops she entered, greeted her by name and introduced themselves. When a couple hours had passed, Kira could not remember everyone's names who had approached her. She never liked being the center of attention, yet she always seemed to end up that way for whatever reason.

Kira sighed and pulled out her phone. Her finger hovered over Scott's name for a moment and though she knew she couldn't contact him, without him worrying and rushing to her side, she decided to open their old texts and reread them. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as she craved to send something, to reopen the loving conversations they had once held, even over text. But it was too risky. With a determined sniff and shake of her head, she clicked her phone screen off and returned it to her pocket. It didn't help the loneliness itching in her heart.

At least she was safe. She hoped Scott and his pack were safe too, though things were always rocky in Beacon Hills.

Kira's phone beeped from her pocket. Her dad had sent her a text.

 _Did you make it safely to Stars Hollow? Did you find Lane?_

Kira inwardly scolded herself. She'd completely forgotten to let them know she was okay and that she had made it to Lane.

 _I'm fine and yes, I did. We should probably cut contact now… Love you._

.

.

"I still don't understand why you're here?!" Lane fake punched Dave in the arm, her smile still going strong.

Dave laughed. "Well I don't have classes for a few days and I couldn't stop thinking about you… and well here I am. Sorry if it's bad timing, I know you're busy, work and everything…"

"No, no, seeing you is never bad," Lane gushed. All too clear was her memory of Dave running a whole mile in less than five minutes to see her at a hockey game. She still couldn't quite believe that she had the power to make someone feel that way about her, to feel so drawn to her.

With a smile, Dave gently caressed Lane's cheek and leaned in for a kiss, which Lane happily obliged to. Dave's arms hugged her around the waist and Lane stood tiptoe, her arms crossing happily around his neck. They stayed like that until they heard Lorelai's voice and broke apart slowly.

"Well, look who's back!" Lorelai exclaimed to Dave in a big smile. "Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Hi Lorelai." Dave said, still smiling. They were all smiling, genuinely happy, when Rory caught up.

"Mom! I told you I still had to get shoes on, why did you…" Rory stopped short when she saw Dave. "Dave? What's Dave doing here?" She asked Lane, amused suspicion in her eyes.

"He doesn't have classes for a few days and he wanted to visit." Lane squeezed his arm and looked up at him in a loving gaze, which he returned.

"Well as sweet as you two are, I'm in desperate need of sweetness as well, and by that, I mean donuts." With that, Lorelai marched past them into Luke's, but not before turning back to Dave. "Nice to have you back."

"Very nice," Rory echoed, still looking at Lane teasingly, who shrugged happily.

"We should take this somewhere more private," Dave whispered into her ear once Rory had followed her mother inside.

Lane couldn't agree more.

.

.

When Lane was finished explaining to Kira why she was late and who Dave was on the way back to Yale, she added that they'd be moving in with Lorelai on Monday.

"I just can't keep staying at Yale, I mean I don't even go there. Of course you are still welcome to hang with me, Rory said she'd ask for the both of us. I'm sure Lorelai will say yes, she's cool like that. Of course it's just temporary, I'll, we'll, have our own place soon. I'm looking at renting with the band. I'm part of a band, Hep Alien, we're called."

"Nice," Kira said a little quietly.

"You okay?" Lane asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just with you mentioning Dave, it reminded me of my old boyfriend."

Lane smiled. "What was he like?"

"He was the best," Kira said with a laugh. "Kind, brave, adventurous. I learned so much with him, how to -" she stopped herself. She was getting to relaxed and almost slipped up. "How to grow into who I am now." She chose her words carefully.

Looking over at Lane, Kira saw her with a light smile resting on her face, her head tilted back. "He does sound wonderful."

Thankfully she didn't pry into why they were no longer together, just as Kira never felt the need to pry into why she had to move out of Mrs. Kim's house. The girls had a silent mutual respect and understanding for one another.

.

.

The Yukimura's car was parked in their driveway. Their lights were on. Anyone outside looking would assume they were having a nice, quiet, relaxing Saturday in. But it was planned to look that way, because in the basement lie Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, bloodied and unconscious. But not dead. Void sighed as he meticulously wiped blood from his fingers. They hadn't given him the information he seeked. At least not yet.

He had a hunch, but the nogitsune was no fool, and refused to be played as one. All he needed was confirmation. It took him under ten seconds to unlock Mr. Yukimura's phone and sent a text in five. He held his hands in front of himself, his fingers tapping rhythmically against the back of his hand, eyes closed waiting for a reply.

When it came, he did not hesitate to open it.

 _I'm fine and yes, I did. We should probably cut contact now… Love you._

A dark smile came across Void's face. "I caught me a fox." He said in a singsong voice, before deleting the two messages from the phone and returning it to Mr. Yukimura's pocket. He didn't want him to know that he knew where she was. Chances were he'd warn Kira, and that, well... That would ruin the surprise.


	4. Departures and Arrivals

**Author's note: Hey, so I thought I should mention, because irl Teen Wolf occurs after Gilmore Girls, I decided for the sake of ease and for a couple of plots in the story, I'd set the whole thing with nowaday tech. So don't be surprised by things like a video call or uber ride.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know Teen Wolf and Gilmore Girls seems like an odd pairing, but I really do think it can work!**

.

.

The phone lying on the front desk of the Dragonfly Inn buzzed with a text. Lorelai picked it up and quickly responded. Apparently Lane and Kira had made it to the house, but Lorelai had forgotten she moved the key to the front door to another hiding spot. After informing Lane of it's location, Lorelai set her phone back down just as she heard Sookie shriek from the kitchen. Without a moment's hesitation, Lorelai went to her.

"What is going on?" She asked Sookie, who was holding her head between her hands, clearly distraught about something.

"My food is for people," she mumbled by way of response, "PEOPLE!" Sookie seemed to shout to no one in particular.

"Ooookay," Lorelai walked over to Sookie's side and took hold of her shoulders. "What is this about, hun?"

Michel, who had been in the kitchen as well though gone unnoticed by Lorelai, spoke.

"Well, more than half of our guests have returned their lunch. Apparently inedible thanks to a fly."

"No!" Sookie exclaimed, pointing her finger at Michel. "Not one fly. There's at least a dozen out there and they keep trying to eat my people food!"

"Okay, um, don't say 'people food' that brought my mind to a very weird place." Lorelai shuddered. "Have we thought of solutions to the fly problem?"

"Well unless you suggest we run through the dining room, where everyone is eating, like crazy demented persons swinging fly swatters about, I thought we could wait until lunch time is over and try then."

"So we can only be crazy demented persons AFTER lunchtime okay, my mistake." Lorelai smiled innocently. Though still upset, Sookie couldn't help but giggle at that.

Frustrated, Michel left the room with an "I despise you," leaving the girls to their giggles.

.

.

Feeling good that she finally had a room at Lorelai's, instead of a couch in a college, Kira headed to Luke's to get some food. She also had come to realize that Luke's Diner was the best place to see or hear about town news and gossip. Wanting to start a fresh life here for a little while, she decided some small town drama wouldn't be the worst thing.

As soon as she entered, she wasn't disappointed. A balding man, who she'd come to know as Taylor, the town selectman, was in a heated argument with Luke.

"No, Taylor, for the last time, no," Luke hissed through gritted teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers. See, I actually serve the people I'm supposed to, unlike you." He turned to address her. "Kira, what can I get for you?"

"Cheeseburger and fries, please." Kira approached the counter and took a seat, a few down from Taylor.

"Well that was awfully rude of you to say that to me, Luke. I'm appalled." Taylor leaned back in his chair, arms crossed disapprovingly across his chest.

"Fine, I really don't care, could you just be appalled somewhere else, please?"

Kira couldn't help but chuckle. This was really helping get her mind off things.

Unfortunately, Taylor heard her.

"Is this funny to you, young lady? In my day we respected our elders," Taylor paused, looking at her, his face scrunched up in what could only be described as confusion. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before."

Before Kira had a chance to speak, someone did for her from the table behind them. "Oh that's Kira Yukimura, long lost cousin to Lane Kim, staying until TBD, because of… family reasons? She's in trouble? It's complicated? I'm not too clear on that part."

A little astonished, Kira asked the man, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kirk." Kirk gave a stiff almost businesslike nod to Kira.

"Right… I'd introduce myself too, but apparently you know everything about me?"

"News travels fast around here, and I pride myself in being caught up in all the goings on of Stars Hollow, this town I call home. Now if you don't mind, a few questions would be helpful so that I have the unique story of Kira Yukimura."

Luke returned from the back, carrying Kira's cheeseburger and fries. "She does mind, Kirk, now shut up and eat your tuna sandwich." When he set the food down in front of her he looked at her knowingly, and said with a lowered voice, "Don't mind him, he's the town loony."

"I can hear you, Luke." An annoyed Kirk responded.

.

.

Lane and Dave arrived at the airport together. They stood, together just inside the doors. Really, Lane knew she should've stayed back, but then again, not as much as Dave should've stayed in California. They faced each other, fingers entwined, and shared one last kiss, before Dave's departure.

"This weekend was great," Lane said, when they'd pulled apart. "You should come back again."

"I will, I promise, whenever I can. I love you, Lane Kim."

"I love you too, Dave Rygalski."

After a few more minutes of last kisses, Dave left, heading toward the elevator. He turned back and waved at her and she waved back. Already her heart ached watching him go. With a sigh, Lane turned to leave. She gasped when she saw someone right behind her.

"Oh my God," She said clutching her chest, "you startled me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," replied a teenage boy with untidy brown hair and a cute face, which went unnoticed by Lane, who was still wrapped up in only one boy.

Lane began to walk away, when the boy caught her arm. She turned back.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but have you heard of a town called, Stars Hollow? It seems my phone doesn't recognize it…"

Nodding, Lane said, "That's not surprising it is a really small town and we don't have too many set addresses, you've really got to know what you're looking for. I actually live there, I can give you the address of the Dragonfly Inn. Best in town."

"Wow, thank you so much," the boy handed her his phone and watched her a steely glint of malice in his eyes when she wasn't looking. She handed it back to him after a few seconds.

"There you go!"

The boy took it, his expression gone back to normal under the attention. "That was really great of you. I'm Stiles."

"I'm Lane."

"Well maybe I'll see you around, Lane."

"Maybe!" Lane agreed and left waving with a friendly smile on her face.

The nogitsune's smile stayed the same as he watched her go, but she never saw the malice return to his eyes.


	5. Follow Your Instinct

Something didn't feel right to Kira, as she settled into her newly made bed at Lorelai's. Her hair on her skin felt on edge and electricity tingled in her fingers as she kept getting shocked, no matter what she touched. She held her fingers in front of her in the darkness of the room, watching as blue sparks emitted from them.

"Breathe," she whispered to herself, desperate to regain control. The fox inside her knew by instinct that something was coming. Now she wished that she had her katana, the one weapon she felt most at ease using. Why hadn't she brought it? The plane wouldn't have allowed it, but she should've at least mailed it to somewhere in Stars Hollow.

No. Her father couldn't risk it being tracked, she realized his reasoning now. Still… it did no good if the nogitsune was on his way to town, regardless.

Kira inhaled deeply and watched, as she exhaled, the power in her fingers die down. That was good. It just needed to stay that way for when Lane came back from the airport. They were sharing the guest room, which had two twin beds, one closet, one dresser and a mirror on the door. It was a good thing that Kira hadn't brought too much with her, though she suspected that soon enough she'd have to go to the store and buy some more things.

With a sigh, she turned on her side and closed her eyes, desperately calling for sleep.

 _Flies surrounded her, their wings incessant in their buzzing. Kira swatted at them fruitlessly, trying to see through the thick cloud of small black beings. In her right hand, she felt something materialize. Feeling much more confident now, she swung her right hand up and watched as the katana cut through the flies. The power surging through her, swept through the blade of the katana in light blue strands of electricity. At once, the light soared through to each fly, creating a web of light for a second, before darkness emerged once again and all the flies dropped dead in heaps around her._

 _"Impressive power, really," a voice said behind her. Kira spinned around to see, no surprise, the nogitsune standing in the same spot on the nemeton as he had been in her last dream. With the end of the katana pointing directly at his chest he held his hands up in mock surrender._

 _"That sword didn't exactly stop me the last time," Void said amused. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"_

 _"I've learned a thing or two since then," Kira retorted and struck forward with the blade, but was greeted with air. The nogitsune was gone._

 _"I guess we'll see." It's voice echoed from an unknown location._

.

.

The next afternoon, Kira was lacing up her black boots, sitting on the Gilmore's couch while Rory stuck her phone into her purse.

"You ready?" she asked Kira.

"Yep!" Kira rose from the couch.

"Cool. You'll love the inn, my mom and Sookie put so much work into it."

"Your mom seems awesome."

"She is," Rory agreed. "She's my best friend. I guess you could say we don't have a traditional 'mother daughter' relationship. When she had me she was sixteen."

Kira nodded. "Yeah you guys do look closer in age than most." Of course Kira knew that looks were never an accurate read of someone's age. Her own mother, Noshiko, looked to be in her forties, when she was actually somewhere around nine hundred, thanks to her powerful fox spirit. Kira briefly wondered how old she would grow to be. There were so many things about being a kitsune that she wished she had asked her mother about, especially now that she couldn't.

They approached the quaint, Dragonfly Inn and Kira took in the charm. It was certainly aesthetic and had a comforting feel of home. With how quiet the town generally was, Kira wondered just how many visitors Stars Hollow got, other than herself.

Rory led the way up the stairs to the front door, taking the time to explain to Kira how much effort it took Lorelai to convince Taylor to allow them to open the inn in the first place.

"If you come by the town meeting sometime, you'll see how Taylor can be. It's pretty funny actually, especially when Mom is there too."

As Kira took a step inside, her skin crawled suddenly and viciously. Trying to be discreet, she clenched her hands into fists, praying that blue sparks of electricity would not appear.

Was he here? Kira didn't think so, or at least she didn't want to. So she decided it was just her fox spirit, demanding attention and demanding to be used. Maybe after the tour, she'd find a private spot to train her powers. The last thing she needed was all the time spent with the skinwalkers, learning control, to go to waste.

She forced a smile when approaching Lorelai at the front desk with Rory by her side.

"Lorelai this place is so cute! I love it!"

"Aw thanks! I'd show you around, but unfortunately I have an emergency meeting in the kitchen about an unwanted fly problem… Rory can show you around though!" Lorelai gestured behind her and shook her head.

A voice that Kira recognized all too well, spoke behind her, causing her heart to drop and her stomach to bubble in urgency.

"A fly problem? That doesn't sound too good." Rory turned around right away, while Kira took it a little slower. Her breath hitched when she saw him. He really did look like Stiles, but she knew better. Part of her training had taught her how to recognize another fox, kitsune or nogitsune, as the case may be.

"Yeah," Lorelai responded, "I hope you weren't bothered upstairs?"

Void slowly shook his head, "No, no I didn't see any flies." He caught eye contact with Kira and held it as he finished speaking. "I slept soundly. I'm Stiles, by the way." He offered his hand to Kira, still keeping eye contact.

Fire seemed to burn through her veins, making Kira want to yell out what he was, how the real Stiles Stilinski was in Beacon Hills, California, unaware that his evil imposter was back to bring chaos to another part of the country.

The nogitsune's eyes glittered with an unspoken challenge. It said: 'Reveal who I am, here and now, and see how that goes for them.'

So, Kira accepted his handshake and said with a forced almost sickly sweet voice, "Pleasure to meet you, Stiles. I'm Kira."

He shot her a tiny smile of victory, quick enough to go unnoticed by Rory, who introduced herself as well. The whole time, while the three of them made idle chit chat, just enough for the Void to convince the Gilmores of how normal and nice he was, Kira's heart was racing in her chest as thoughts travelled through her mind.

How did he find her? What was his plan? Why didn't he just kill her when he first got to town? What was he waiting for?

.

.

After the tour of the inn, which Kira didn't really pay attention to due to the concerns streaming through her head about the nogitsune's appearance in Stars Hollow, she agreed to meet up with Rory back at the house. She needed some time to herself, to analyze what to do next. There was a small wooden bridge across a river and Kira found herself standing on it, her hands on the edge, emitting sparks, which flew down into the water.

"Well that's a fire hazard," came the voice behind her, she was expecting would once she was alone.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kira spun around and punched the nogitsune square in the jaw. Stumbling back, he laughed, his hand gingerly touching his jaw. When Kira saw him coming toward her, determination struck and she rubbed her hands together. More sparks emitted from them and she outstretched her palms in front of her. Just as his fist collided with her face, she shot bolts of energy directly to his chest. The Void grunted and clutched his chest, but as Kira went to hit his face again, he blocked with his arm and tried for her, she ducked out of the way.

The two went on like this for a few minutes at least, though it felt like forever to Kira. Occasionally she'd get the upper hand, but before she could feel too good about it, the nogitsune would strike back with double the force. Finally, as she went in for a hit, instead of simply blocking it, the nogitsune wrapped his hand around her wrist and jerked her around so that her back was to his chest. He grabbed her other wrist and held her tightly, chuckling as she struggled.

"You forget, Kira," he whispered into her ear. "I have a thousand years to your eighteen. I'm more powerful than you could ever be." Void inhaled deeply. "You're in pain," he stated.

Kira gasped as she felt him feeding off her pain, feeling his power grow as her state of pain heightened to agony.

After a minute, the nogitsune let her go, laughing darkly as she stumbled away from him gasping, and leaned over the bridge trying to overcome the agony she felt.

"Destroying this town will be so much fun," he exclaimed. He leaned over to Kira, who winced at his breath on her cheek. "I'll take it slow. Your concern should be who dies first. Don't worry though, it won't be you. You'll be last, sanda."

With that, the nogitsune vanished. Kira inhaled with relief, as much of her pain left with him, and only the mild soreness of that first fight remained.

.

.

 **Note: "Sanda Kitsune" is the technical name for the English translation, "Thunder Fox" and "Kukan Nogitsune" is the technical name for the English translation, "Void Fox"**


	6. Truth Telling

**I know this chapter has a lot of TW storyline in it, but don't worry! Next chapter will have more GG!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kira swung the bedroom door closed behind her, having snuck past the Gilmores who were in the kitchen. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes, reminding herself to breathe. Bruises were beginning to form from her fight and with some effort she willed herself to heal. The last thing she needed was Lane or Rory noticing she was hurt.

With a sigh she walked over to her bed and laid her head on the pillow, curled in a fetal position, ready to cry. But crying wouldn't help her. Kira needed to be strong, for herself, and for the safety of everyone. Shifting her head slightly, she noticed something hard underneath her pillow. Confused, she sat up slowly and moved the pillow to reveal what was underneath. She had to stifle a gasp. It was her katana!

A million questions raced through her mind as to why, and how the katana seemed to just appear to her. Perhaps it was a supernatural calling, an ability she had but didn't know about which would make it appear to her when she needed it. Regardless of the how, the katana would certainly be a help in defeating the nogitsune. After all, it had helped before.

Not really, though, a small voice inside her head said. It didn't actually destroy him. You didn't actually destroy him.

This thought nagged at Kira, and though she knew the katana could help with defeating him, she also knew that this time, she'd need a new plan. She needed something else.

Suddenly a realization dawned on her. Kira sat bolt upright. How had the nogitsune known where she was? Who knew to send the katana?

Her parents.

The nogitsune must have found her location from them. Kira picked up the phone and called her father's phone.

.

.

Screams from the gazebo echoed through Stars Hollow as the town rose to life that morning. A man was hung in the middle of the gazebo, his grotesque bloodied body swaying back and forth. When Kira arrived to the scene not long after the first screams were made, the police were there, faces grim, taking down the body. It was clear to Kira by the shock on their faces, that they had never seen a murder occur in Stars Hollow, and certainly not one to this degree. This realization made her feel even more guilty in leading the nogitsune to this town.

Stars Hollow was already in chaos, people ushering their children away from the crime scene, rushing by each other, suspicion obvious in all their faces as they looked across the street to one another, as if the murderer would be showing his face out in the open. Little did they know that this… This is just the beginning, Kira thought. She also knew it was unlikely the man just died. He was more than likely tortured first, his pain absorbed by the Void, before he was killed, strung up to ensure chaos and to prove a point to Kira.

No one was safe. And there was nothing she could do about it.

But she refused to believe that. She had to do something. When her dad had picked up the phone that morning, she was overjoyed. Of course she knew the nogitsune had only kept her parents alive as a precaution… in case he needed Kira's cooperation with anything, he had a way. Still, her parents were packing up, moving somewhere that they didn't dare tell Kira, as they all knew it was for the best. She hoped they were going out of the country.

They'd also discussed another matter and Kira knew they were right. For their own safety, she had to tell Lane and Rory everything. Being kept in the dark, especially when they were so close to her, was too dangerous.

.

.

The low, murmur of a chuckle came from under the shade of a tree which stood adjacent to the horrific scene in the gazebo. The noise could just go unnoticed by the frantic people who were hustling past, as Void looked at the commotion in gleeful wonder. A dark smile was upon his face as he wondered what they would do when the real fun would begin. What would their reaction be to the dozens more who would start and continue dying, as long as Kira was still breathing? How sweet would the smell of betrayal and distrust in the air be, when the town inevitably turned against each other? And above all else, how would the bold, brave kitsune feel when she finally was the last person alive in this accursed town?

Perhaps he was supposed to be masking his true self when out in public, but the nogitsune could not help but to smile, a viciously dark smile, at the thought of Kira, all alone, unable to escape the chaos of her own mind or the physical pain he'd be sure to inflict when the time came. He could barely wait. But a game was no game without the proper time, and so wait he must. When all the territory was his, then the game was over. For now... for now he could play.

.

.

Rory and Lane exchanged nervous glances as they sat at the Gilmores' kitchen table, per Kira's request. A feeling was mutual between the friends that something was very wrong, something they should've noticed sooner, before the display the town had woken up to that morning. For a moment, both girls were uncharacteristically silent as they watched Kira, seated at the other side of the table, try to compose herself though she looked clearly agitated.

"There's something... I have to tell you. I - I wasn't completely honest about why I'm here. In Stars Hollow."

As if unable to help herself, Lane blurted out, "Are you in trouble with the police? Or - or a gang or something? Or both? Because, I mean not that I'm not into gangs, um unless they're the violent type, it's kinda rock n roll, I guess, but if you are, are you a target, is that why... I guess I'm not making sense." She stopped when Rory nudged her arm indignantly gesturing to Kira, who looked as though she might be sick.

Rory breathed. "Just... what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asked patiently.

Kira looked hesitant. "Okay. For this to make sense I'm going to have to start at the beginning."

Watching as her cousin and her friend's eyes widened during the story, and the look of skepticism replaced by horror as she continued to explain the supernatural parts of it, Kira realized that her plan to run had been foolish. Even as she recounted the past and her more recent decisions she knew she should've stayed home, instead of bringing this with her.

"I am so, so sorry I brought the nogitsune here." Kira said finally. "It was foolish and reckless and I was wrong."

She was greeted with silence as the girls across from her were rendered wordless, and simply stared with astonishment.


End file.
